


Masks

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)Lizzie is scary
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Masks

Lizzie holds up two fingers like a peace sign. “Two masks?” 

“Yes, sweetie, COVID mask first so you’re safe then put on your costume mask so you're scary.” 

Lizzie bounced down the stairs carrying her werewolf mask in her hand. After she heard her daddies talking about _An American Werewolf in London_ she’d been begging to be a really scary werewolf for Halloween. 

Kurt helped her adjust the mask around her ears. 

“Okay, put on your head and go scare daddy in the other room.”

Nodding excitedly, Lizzie put on her werewolf mask and quietly climbed the stairs. Kurt knew Blaine was in the bathroom applying his drag queen makeup. He would be lying if he wasn’t hoping Lizzie’s scare tactics caused Blaine to miss his lips and draw some curvy lines of pink lipstick across his cheek. 

In order to find out, Kurt followed his daughter up the steps. He even pulled out his phone to film it. Just in case grandpa Burt needed a good laugh. 

Instead of her usual polite knocking, Lizzie throws open the bathroom door and gives her best growl. Blaine, who had been applying lipstick, jumps a mile high and screams. To both Lizzie and Kurt’s delight, Blaine has a lovely wavy line of hot pink decorating his right cheekbone.


End file.
